


Все по ГОСТу

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Living Together, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Ваня готовит настоящий советский торт, а Гилберт ему активно мешает. Все как обычно)





	Все по ГОСТу

«Когда мужчина готовит, он никого не терпит рядом с собой. Но если готовит женщина, он то и дело лезет на кухню».  
Люсиль Болл

Гилберт, едва зайдя в дом, насторожился, услышав какое-то подозрительное копошение на кухне. Сам он старался в это помещение не заходить без острой необходимости (стратегический запас пива хранился в гараже), так как риск быть пойманным и отправленным на семейно-хозяйственный фронт как-то не прельщал.

А вот для Брагинского кухня была поистине священным местом. Но объектом особого поклонения был допотопный, весьма грозного вида холодильник, почему-то ассоциировавшийся у Гилберта с Мойдодыром. Этот мультик вообще в свое время оставил на психике пруссака неизгладимую вмятину, но об этой истории мы расскажем как-нибудь в другой раз.

Итак, Гилберт, сжав в руках подчерствевший батон хлеба (а ничего лучше в круглосуточных магазинах на окраине Москвы не водилось), с самым что ни на есть воинственным видом крался к кухне. В голове играла тревожная музыка из какого-то трешового ужастика.

Поэтому, заглянув в комнату, Гил от неожиданности даже выронил батон. На ногу. Тот, как назло, упал точно на бедный мизинец с мозолью, и Байлшмидт взвыл.

— …да так тебя и растак! Тьфу!

Осталось для полноты картины попрыгать на одной ноге, но сие логичное действие Гилберт совершить не успел, так как над ним навис очень рассерженный, даже, можно сказать, пылающий праведным гневом Иван. Правда, весь эффект сходил на нет из-за розового фартучка с Чебурашкой. Пруссак не раз стебал его, но вещица была подарена Наташей и гордо занимала свое место в этом храме приготовления пищи. И, конечно, Гил ни за что не расскажет, как однажды пытался выкинуть сей предмет кухонной амуниции, но фартук загадочным образом каждый раз снова оказывался в квартире. На том же самом крючке на кухне — у Гила, пересмотревшего фильмов, волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Он с чистой совестью решил, что фартук одержим демонами, и решил с ним не конфликтовать. Фартук пошел навстречу.

В общем, явление Христа народу, то есть Вани в розовом фартуке, несколько обескуражило Байлшмидта. Почему? Ну, как бы на часах давно перевалило за полночь… Не самое удачное время для готовки. Хотя кто этих русских разберет…

«В него вселился демон фартука!» — осенило Гилберта. Он мрачно посмотрел на фартук. Этот наглый ублюдок смотрел в ответ. Его махровые завязочки угрожающе зашевелились.

«Издевается, гад!» — подумал Гилберт и продолжал играть в гляделки. Получилось, что он смотрел прямо на Чебурашку. Его черный глаз-пуговичка был бесконечно темным и пугающим, как бездна. Гилберт отступил на шаг.

— …ил! Алло, прием!

— Ась? — пришел в себя пруссак, дрожащей рукой вытерев пот со лба.

Вот это противостояние! Великий против демонического фартука! Звучит как название годного экшена.

— Ты там совсем зашился? Батон давай сюда!

Гилберт помялся, но батон отдал, оставшись безоружным перед лицом врага, который, — Гилберт был абсолютно уверен, — злодейски рассмеялся. На своем фартучьем, конечно.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему в Германии четырнадцатое февраля день душевнобольных. Обострение у вас всех, что ли, — буркнул Брагинский, старательно вымешивая что-то белое и воздушное.

— Что это? Похоже на мозги Каспера.

— Это помадка, — заупокойным голосом отозвался Иван. — Я делаю торт. «Полет». Вон, нашел советскую книгу с рецептом. Все по ГОСТу.

Гилберт присмотрелся. На столе действительно лежала видавшая виды книжонка, в которой он узнал свою любимую подставку для пивных бокалов. Книга мстительно смотрела на него. Час мести настал!

«Это заговор», — обреченно подумал Гилберт, прикидывая, как бы по-тихому свалить и что будет эффективней — вылить на Ваньку ведро святой воды или просто спалить кухню нахрен.

В общем, пруссак решил, что не испугается какого-то там фартука. Он же Великий, в конце концов. Да и бросать свою «даму сердца» на произвол судьбы, розовой тряпки с Чебурашкой, как-то не комильфо. Даже если «дама» — мужик 182-х сантиметров ростом. Была еще одна мыслишка, не дававшая Гилберту покоя…

— Вань, а батон тебе зачем?

— Да потому что гладиолус! Я просто хотел, чтоб ты свалил и не мешал мне готовить! — в сердцах стукнув рукой по столешнице, ответил Брагинский.

Что сказать, Байлшмидт не был готов к такой жестокой правде. Он хотел было обидеться и под звуки трагической музыки уйти в закат, но вспомнил, что уходить ему некуда, на улице мороз, да и вообще — Ваня не подозревает о грозящей ему опасности! Так что Гилберт будет великодушным и простит глупому русскому заблуждение, что он, Великий и Ужасный, не справится с каким-то там тортом.

***

С «Полетом» вышел пролет. Все катилось в… хм, в общем, торт явно выигрывал. Гилберт пыхтел над тестом так, как ни над одним тренажером. Руки уже болели, но показать свою слабость перед лицом врага? Пф!

— Слушай, почему у тебя нет… ну, там блендеров всяких?

— Потому, что это все происки Сатаны. Раньше готовили без них, и я буду, — отрезал Брагинский. Фартук согласно шевельнул завязочками.

— Мда, теперь я понимаю, откуда у тебя такие мускулы и без тренажерки. Это не торт, а исчадье ада какое-то! Мог бы что попроще выбрать!

— Эх ты, буржуй. Вот вспомни, как раньше было…

И Гилберт вспомнил. Вспомнил бесконечные очереди, когда за тортами охотились, ибо встречались они так часто, будто были занесены в «Красную книгу». Вспомнил ласковых, как голодные овчарки, кассирш — при виде этих дюжих бабищ у Гилберта начинал дергаться глаз, — которые с вечно недовольной рожей неохотно отдавали тебе долгожданного многослойного монстра в дурацких кремовых розочках…

— Да уж, хорошее было время, — нервно хихикнув, сказал Гилберт. Обижать Ваню не хотелось.

Тот лишь мечтательно вздохнул. Что ему там грезилось — неизвестно, но уж точно не толстомордые кассирши-овчарки.

Еще два часа Байлшмидт терпеливо ждал, когда торт подрумянится и начнет источать соблазняющий аромат. Хотя, по правде, внимание Гилберта куда больше привлекал Иван, перемазанный взбитым с сахаром белком. Белые разводы вызывали какие-то странные ассоциации, которые пруссак решил оставить при себе. Но стал понемногу подползать к ваниному боку, несмотря на презрительно взирающий на него фартук.

Но маневр был разгадан. Когда Гилберт протянул загребущие ручонки и так сцапал Брагинского за аппетитный зад, тот заголосил не хуже советских кассирш.

— А ну не лезь под руку, ирод! У меня в руках торт!

Гилберту пришлось покориться. На торт он затаил лютую обиду и взглядом пообещал расправиться с ним при первой же возможности. Но тот, красуясь подрумяненным безе, и не думал сдаваться на милость победителю, видимо все еще рассчитывая оставить последнее слово за собой. Учитывая, что фартук и книжка явно были на стороне лакомства, силы были не равны.  
Брагинский же торжественно поставил на стол бутылку коньяка и прожег немца предостерегающим взглядом.

— Это на крем.

Пока Иван грел молоко с сахаром, тщательно размешивая и прикидывая, не добавить ли побольше ванилина, Гилберт решил поистине мировую проблему. Его взгляд поочередно притягивала упругая попка Брагинского (черт бы побрал эти облегающие штаны!) и бутылка прекрасного напитка богов. Бутылка завлекающе поблескивала жидкостью насыщено-чайного цвета. Серая ткань штанов обтянула соблазнительные полушария. Гил от отчаянья застонал.

— Эй, ты чего там? — встревоженно спросил Брагинский и, повернувшись, возмущенно бряцнул поварешкой. — Вот же мордофиля!

Гилберт присосался к бутылке с такой страстью, что Иван бы заревновал, не будь на кону судьба крема. Это все решило. Удар поварешкой пришел точно по лбу, так что у пруссака аж искры из глаз посыпались. Он совсем не мужественно пискнул, но бутылку не отдал. Пришлось забрать с боем.

Столовую ложку коньяка на крем Ваня все же выжал.

Гилберт страдающе пыхтел на кухонном диване.

— Прости грешного, Вань. Не хотел тебе изменять, все эта чертовка… Какие у нее изгибы, а цвет! Вань, может, ну его этот торт, а? Выпьем за любовь да в кроватку пойдем…

Брагинский только крякнул от смеха. Сколько Великого ни корми, а он все в кровать тащит…

Последним этапом была сборка торта, после которой Брагинский оказался окончательно измазанным в белой сладкой массе, и Гилберт потерял последнее терпение. Иван с осторожностью и восторгом истинного творца водрузил последнюю кругленькую безешку на верх торта как раз в тот момент, когда сильные руки обхватили его за пояс.

— Слышь, Вань, а технологию ты все же нарушил. У тебя вот написано, что тортики с любовью делать надо. Не хорошо, — проурчал пруссак прямо в покрасневшее ушко, и тут же куснул его, и слизал со скулы белый кремовый след. — Но ты не переживай, я тебе помогу. Мы все ж по ГОСТу готовим.

Книжка была закинута куда-то на диван, туда же отправились и ванин домашний свитер, и черная футболка с символикой «Rammstein». Величественный советский торт остался коротать День Влюбленных с розовым фартуком и был этим абсолютно доволен.


End file.
